


Dead Girl Walking

by kylocentric



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Girl Walking, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo is confused but goes along with it, This is based on Heathers the musical, implied major character death, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocentric/pseuds/kylocentric
Summary: You fucked up. Bad. At least you accept your fate, but hey, what shall you do?





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Implied major character death. Reader (You) are written for termination but it is not written out in the story.
> 
> There's a detailed, gory paragraph in here. It's short, but it could be a slight trigger.
> 
> Cw: Frequent mentions of death, slight body horror

_"Officer, you are scheduled for termination in 48 hours. We appreciate your service in the First Order."_

 

General Hux's words replayed over and over in your head. It's not like you can  _forget_ what he said. He spoke your death sentence. 

_Termination. In 48 hours._

The last 18 hours you had done the following: cried, tore your room up, threw up, tried to drown yourself, threw up again, danced, ate, threw up once more, and downed half a forty of some expensive liquor some fellow petty officers scrounged together for your last hoo-rah. It was your now booze-drived brain mulling about deciding how your next 30 hours would be spent. 

Theoretically, you DIDN'T have to die. You could make a run for it. Dress to match the walls and slip off to the transports, steal a TIE fighter and crash land on the closest non-First Order controlled planet. But you new you couldn't. The Commander would probably sense your adrenaline and-

Wait.

_The Commander._

That was it!

You lept from your bed. You knew how your last 30 hours would be spent. If you had to die, you could at least go out with a bang. 

Your final day would be spent getting freaky with The Jedi Killer, dammit. If he rejects you, you can at least say you tried. 

You had been clean from your previous trip to the refresher, all soft and shiny. You grabbed a pair of scissors you kept in your room for private documents and grabbed a uniform. You snipped it right under the chest and got to work on the pants. You slid both on and stared in the mirror. Normally, you would never dream of leaving your room like this. Love handles be damned, you were going to be  _executed_. Kylo Ren can handle seeing your stretch marks and vellus hair. 

You grabbed your work boots that go to your knees and slid them on. With one final glance at yourself and one more shot of liquor, you opened your door and stepped out into the unlit hallway of the Finalizer. You had know where Kylo Ren's rooms were only because you had accompanied a doctor to his rooms on a trip to check how his scar was healing.

On your walk to his rooms, however, you had slightlt regretted cutting your pants. Your thighs were starting to burn with the chafe of skin rubbing on skin. It stung, yes, but you were more focused on making your way to the Durasteel door at the end of the ship. After a good 15 minutes, you stood in front of the Commander's door. Should you knock?

It didn't matter anyway, it seemed, as the door slid open. You hesitated for only a moment before you reminded yourself: he's gonna be your last meal on Death Row.

"What are you doing in my quarters, Officer? And what in stars name did you **do**  to your uniform?"

You stared into the deep, brown eyes of Kylo Ren. Truth be told, you were elated when you discovered his mask had been destroyed. That meant anytime you passed him, his true demeanor was on display.

"I apologize for waking you, Sir. May I be blunt with you?"

"Seen as how you're standing in my hall with your uniform torn to resemble a slave outfit and sentenced to execution in a little more than a day, I don't suppose you could be anything else."

This was it. You had at ask. You had literally nothing left to lose.

"I want to have sex with you. Very very rough intercourse."

He raised a single eyebrow at this and leaned against his wall.

"Is that so?"

"I want you to use me like you bought me. I'm going to die, and honestly I'd very much like to ride your face while I choke on your cock before I do so."

He snorted and kicked one leg on the wall behind him.

"And you think a traitor deserves to sleep with me?"

"I didn't say I deserved it. I just asked for it."

He stood straight and uncrossed his arms.

"I suppose I can admire your forwardness and grant a dying lady her final request."

He dipped forward and trapped your mouth with his. Your hands traveled back to his hair and tangled in it as you licked at the tongue in your mouth. His hands found your arse and hefted you around his waist, effectively carrying you to his bed. You fell back and took comfort in the soft noise the mattress made under the stress of two heavy objects springing on it. Kylo was 200 pounds at very least. He was very tall and built like a wookie. All muscle and thick skin. You weren't a warrior of impeccable caliber, but you weren't small. You exceeded 150 if you were remembering your last check up correctly, but it didn't matter.

What DID matter was the rather large tent in the Commander's pants as he humped your leg. 

You groaned at the nibbling on your neck and the throbbing of your core. You wanted him to make you bleed. You wanted to scream his name til your throat was raw and then let him fuck your throat til you coughed blood and stomach acid.

"Your thoughts are putrid, girl."

"That's not putrid. I can give you putrid if you want it."

Maybe Ren had a gore kink, you thought. The nastier part of your mind let loose as you imagined him activating his lightsaber and cauterizing your walls with it while he choked you. Your thoughts tumbled to him fucking your burning cunt while blood dripped from every orifice you had.

A hard bite at your clit sent you back to reality. You choked a gasp as he hit your thigh and roughly shoved two fingers into your center.

"Are you going to bother with a safe word?"

"Tyderium."

He hummed and returned to licking your labia. You bucked your hips and tugged at his hair, thrusting against his face. He reeled back and slapped your thigh.

His large hands ran over your sides and breasts. He ripped your shirt and you watched the buttons fly off, each one escaping in a different direction. A hand gripped your jaw and forced your face forwards; three fingers scratching at your tonsils. You forced yourself to breathe through your nose as he fiddled with the tie on his sleep pants. Your hand encircled his wrist and tugged him off. You sat up and ran your hands over his shirted torso before ripping it off of him. It was a thin material, giving in easily under your strength. He didn't seem to mind as you tore the tattered fabric away from his chest. Your hands soon traveled to the front of his pants and rubbed at his clothed cock.

His head went back as you began to shove his pants over his hips to free his erection. It was stiff and hot and fucking godly. You pumped him a few times before you stilled.

"Lay back."

He traded places with you and spread his legs far, erection bobbing against his stomach. You sighed as you leaned forward. You looked up at him as you licked at his cock. His thick hand smacked your cheek softly and he caught your mouth. You took the hint and grabbed his dick, rutting your hands and sucking the soft head. Your tongue licked the slit of his head, occasionally poking it open with the tip of your tongue. You forwent stroking him to take him farther in your mouth as your fingers scratched at his v line. You bobbed your head and let him hit the back of you throat. When you looked up, his bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his hands were behind his head.

"That's right. Suck my cock like you were bred for it." 

His hands clamped on the sides of your head as he thrusted into your mouth. You felt an invisible pressure holding your urge to vomit down. Was this the force? Whatever it was, you were glad it allowed your face to get ravaged by the towering beast before you. His cock head was in your throat now and you were thrilled with the thought this would be the last thing you tasted.

His hands unlatched from you and yanked you forward so your chest was in his face. He took this opportunity to lick and nibble at your tits, hands exploring your back side. You moaned when he ran one finger over your ass hole and he sucked on your nipple.

"Wasn't one of your specific requests to ride my face?"

While it was, he didn't allow you to answer. He had spun you and jerked you back so your pussy was at his mouth. His hands returned to you, yanking you down so he could fuck your mouth at a better angle.

Everything was so overwhelming as he licked and prodded at your clit and entrance with his tongue. The arms locking your midsection to him felt like heavenly anchors chaining you to your blistful last hours in existence. You never wanted this to end.

But like all good things, it enended. The pistoning in your throat stopped and so did the tongue inside you. He pulled you off and sat up. He posistioned you on your back and hooked your knees around his elbows before bottoming out inside you. A gasping moan of his name escaped you as his pace set at deep and brutal. The elevation of your pelvis made it hurt to take him all the way, but that's what made it all the more delectable.

"Like that, whore? Like me fucking your hungry cunt so hard I reach your cervix? You're gonna have to be carried to your fucking demise. When I'm done using your little pussy you'll be so fucking lucky to have this as the last thing you feel."

The hammering in your cunt didn't cease as he shifted to his knees and jerked your pelvis higher.

"I'm gonna ruin you. I'm gonna fuck, fuck, fuc-"

"Don't stop. Don't fucking stop!"

The current angle allowed him to jack hammer your g spot til all you knew was his name.

"Oh fuck, Kylo. Ky-, oh shit. Yes, yes, yes, Kylo, Kylo, KYLO!"

You screamed as you came, your nails scratching his back hard enough to draw blood. He grunted as he spilled inside your pussy.

"Take my cock, bitch. Feel my fucking cum deep. You like that?"

He humped you slightly and it stung. The soft movement and feeling of him cervix-deep and filled with his cum sated you. He lowered you so a horizontal position and kissed you roughly. As his soft cock slid out of you, you were more than pleased to spend your limited time getting fucked by your gorgeous Commader.

Maybe the next 28 hours could be spent even rougher.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Dead Girl Walking from the Heathers musical and kept imaging Kylo as JD and the results trash catapulted from there


End file.
